


La fille en haut

by Septentrio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Malfoy Manor, POV Luna Lovegood, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septentrio/pseuds/Septentrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna aime l'AD, l'odeur de l'herbe après la pluie et pêcher des bouillus à la rivière avec son père. Luna est enfermée dans la cave des Malefoy. Luna a peur et en haut, la fille crie tellement fort…</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fille en haut

_Crak. Et le vent se met à souffler._ Hermione hurle et les oreilles de Luna se mettent à brûler. Les globes de lumière qu'a fait apparaitre Ron éclaboussent la cellule d'un blanc glacé. C'est sale. C'est gris. Dans le coin le plus proche de la porte se trouve le pot de chambre. En le voyant, le goût de la bile envahit sa bouche. C'est eux qui ont fait ça ? C'est répugnant. Ça pue. Pourquoi est-ce que Luna ne sentait pas l'odeur avant, lorsque tout était noir ? Ses poignets lui font mal, à cause des cordes qui ont enserré ses poignets pendant longtemps, avant qu'ils ne trouvent le clou. Ce cher clou. Luna a _vu_ le sourire de Mr Ollivander lorsqu'elle a trouvé ce minuscule bout de métal. Un si beau sourire. Luna l'a vu dans le noir. _Les sourires comme ça, Luna ne les manque jamais._

-HERMIONE !

Ron crie ce nom à chaque respiration de Luna. Et Luna respire très vite, parce que son cœur bat vite, tellement vite depuis l'arrivée de Harry, de Dean et de Ron. Et de Hermione, mais Luna ne l'a pas encore vue. Les cris, _les cris_ qui viennent de l'étage doivent appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à l'amie de Luna, malgré ce qu'hurle Ron. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se trompe. Déjà l'année dernière il croyait que Hermione était intéressée par Cormac MacLaggen. Ce cher Ron, tellement aveugle. Les Voile-d'iris, mignonnes petites bestioles, sont toujours attirés par les gens amoureux. Ils se glissent dans les yeux, mélangent les fibres des iris, et la victime ne peut plus voir les évidences.

-HERMIONE !

Douze respirations depuis la dernière fois. Ron a fait trois fois le tour de la cellule et essaye à présent de transplaner sans baguette. Luna prend la parole, en imaginant que parler est un marathon : il faut arriver au bout de ses phrases sans se mettre à gémir, ou pleurer, ou hurler, ou tomber…

-Il n'y a pas moyen de sortir, Ron. On ne peut pas s'évader de cette cave. Moi aussi, j'ai essayé, au début. Et Mr Ollivander, qui est là depuis très longtemps, a tout tenté.

Malgré l'effort intense que Luna a fourni pour prononcer ces mots, Ron ne semble pas l'entendre. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux bleus et quelque chose de pointu transperce le ventre de Luna. Elle aimerait dire que c'est un Billywig mais elle sait que c'est faux. Si un Billywig l'avait piquée, elle serait à présent en train de léviter, or Luna a plutôt l'impression qu'un poids l'attire vers le sol, désespérément.

-HERMIONE !

Harry a sorti quelque chose- un miroir ?- d'une bourse et lui parle- _supplie_ -l'éclat brisé. En haut, e _lle_ se met à vociférer à nouveau.

-Comment est-ce que vous êtes entrés dans ma chambre forte ? Est-ce que le sale petit gobelin enfermé dans la cave vous a aidé ?

La lumière trop forte du déluminateur lui fait mal aux yeux, elle a été dans le noir pendant si longtemps… Sa tête se met à tourner mais l'obscurité revient. La porte s'ouvre et Drago est là. Drago volant sur un balai…Le soleil faisait briller ses cheveux et Luna se souvient d'avoir pensé que ses coéquipiers et lui, ils ressemblaient à des lucioles volant en plein jour. La porte claque à nouveau et le regard de Luna se pose sur les grands yeux globuleux de Dobby. _Dobby pense que les chaussures qu'il a trouvées pendues à une voûte au deuxième étage appartiennent à Luna. Dobby pense que ce sont vos chaussures._

-Harry Potter…Dobby est venu à votre secours !

Harry prend la parole et Luna doit respirer très fort et très profondément parce que la fille qui est torturée là-haut, la fille qui ne peut pas être Hermione, s'est remise à crier. Luna ne sait même pas si ça s'appelle encore un cri. C'est plus un hurlement, fort, plus fort que n'importe quoi mais si faible à la fois, parce qu'on croirait que la voix qui hurle va s'interrompre à tout moment, comme si les poumons de la fille allaient enfin comprendre qu'on ne _peut pas_ crier ainsi, qu'il n'est pas possibled'avoir aussi mal (la voix _est_ la douleur) et continuer à parler/à crier/ à hurler/à _vivre_.

Lorsque Luna peut enfin penser à autre chose qu'aux cris, elle prend conscience que Dobby, le si gentil elfe de maison, est prêt à les emmener, Mr Ollivander, Dean et elle, hors d'ici, hors de cette cave, là où il y a du soleil, là où la fille ne crie pas.

-Harry, nous voulons t'aider !

Sa voix est un murmure et une supplication. Peu importe à quel point s'enfuir est tentant, Harry et Ron eux sont là et ne peuvent partir parce que Ron, merveilleux mais _stupide_ Ron, est persuadé que la fille est Hermione. Luna sait que c'est faux mais quelque chose, la chose qui brûle dans son ventre et qui imprime HERMIONE-HERMIONE-HERMIONE dans chacune de ses veines l'empêche de le dire à voix haute.

Harry leur ordonne de partir et Luna ne songe plus à le contredire parce c'est _Harry_ et que Harry sait ce qu'il fait (le mantra que Luna a répété à chaque élève de l'AD et à Mr Ollivander tout au long de l'année est lové dans sa tête). La main chaude de Dean se glisse dans la sienne, et ensemble ils agrippent celle du petit elfe. Le cri résonne à nouveau et il sonne comme une dernière supplique, celle de ne pas l'abandonner. Il se mêle au _crack!_ caractéristique du transplanage, à la sensation d'être tiré par le nombril et aux pleurs d'Hermione. Les pleurs sont un souvenir de l'année dernière et ils sont dus à un cœur brisé. Les genoux de Luna rencontrent la terre, l'odeur du sel et des algues envahit ses narines et c'est l'odeur de la liberté. Des larmes salées, aussi salées que la mer devant elle, s'échappent de ses yeux. Le vent qui lui fouette le visage est juste _si bon_ \- comme le sourire de Maman, les crèmes canaris ou les câlins de P'pa. Mais tout ça, Dean et Mr Ollivander, la mer et la terre, la liberté et la vie, est noyé, submergé par l'immense trou dans sa poitrine, qui gagne son corps tout entier. Les cris- les cris !- qui résonnent dans sa tête sont- _étaient-_ ceux d'Hermione et cette réalisation fait mal, tellement mal à Luna qu'elle voudrait que le trou annihile tout, jusqu'à ne plus exister, et enfin arrêter d'entendre les cris les cris les cris les cris les cris…


End file.
